To Be Used For Internal Investigation
by missninabauer13
Summary: AU Jack and Nina! :D Has anyone ever wondered how much we really know about their past relationship? If you review, I will send you an ECookie through express mail!


_O.K... Explanation time. Well, I was in a very AU-like mood this weekend and this just came to me. I know that it is unlikely that Nina was already in deep cover at the age of 17, but it is fun to consider, right? Also, I haven't really given much thought to the possible future of this story, therefore I don't yet know how I am going to explain away Jack not recognizing her in the future at CTU. If anyone is interested, I will come up with an actual story line here! :D Reviews make me happy! Thank you for reading!! _

_As many times as I have thrown my very last penny into a freaking fountain, blown out every single candle on past birthday cakes, and relentlessly begged Santa at Christmas time, I still have not received Jack and Nina through the mail. Therefore, no copyright infringement is intended._

**To Be Used for Internal Investigation**

Seventeen-year-old Nina Myers strode up to a red bricked, average sized building, taking a hasty look at the nondescript letters above the entrance that spelled out Lancaster High School. She went over everything in her mind one last time, things she had been directed to say since she was a small child. Her name was Sarah Olwyn Barrett. She hailed from Los Angeles and had never lived anywhere else; her mother was dead, (to cover up the fact that she never appeared at any school related activities, never appeared anywhere for that matter) which was the one thing about her story that was in fact true, and her father was away on business… she would move on to a new location eventually, and no one would question the cover-up for the short time that she would be there. Little did she know that behind her, also making his way toward the door, was a fellow student that would forever change her life…

Jack Bauer bounded up the cement walkway, headed toward Lancaster High in a hurry. He had overslept (due to the fact that he had apparently dealt his alarm clock a few powerful blows when it had sounded its intrusive shrill, as was painfully apparent by its current state…) He then had had to search for a misplaced shoe, (which took him another good five minutes to locate) and then find a place to park his Harley in the overcrowded parking lot. He was consequently over ten minutes past his usual arrival time, meaning that he had only three minutes to get to class… He was abruptly parted from his thoughts when he ran head on into someone that he had not noticed in his haste, causing whoever it was to drop their books, which landed with a resounding thud on the ground. Embarrassed, he bent to retrieve them, not even bothering to glance at the unfortunate person until he straightened up. He opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly stopped as he found himself gazing into the most incredible eyes he had ever seen. Blue-green like sea glass, deep and memorable… Realizing that he was staring open mouthed and still holding the girl's books, he coughed nervously and mumbled, "Sorry about that…" as he handed them over. Offering a small smile, she said, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Light-brown wavy hair framed her angular face, cascading down to her shoulders. Her expression was intelligent and alert, but underneath that he could see something else, a glimmer, something that caught _his _eye. For a moment they continued to simply stare at each other. Jack cleared his throat nervously, and Nina could feel a blush bloom across her cheeks, her mouth almost involuntarily curling into a shy smile. What was she doing? She could well blow her cover if she wasn't on her feet at all times. She had to be. The final bell spoiled the moment, the loud, intrusive screech ringing in her ears. They were late. Turning resolutely around, she left him and strode down the long stretch of hallway toward first period. Quick footsteps echoed through the mostly abandoned hall and she realized that he was striding along beside her. He asked, "What do you have first?" Trying to distance herself from the conversation she answered shortly, "Government with Mr. Abrams," He smiled again, looking relieved. "Great, me too. So far you're the only person that I know here. It's my first day… I'm Jack by the way. Jack Bauer." "Sarah Barrett," she said, hating how easily the rehearsed lie came. Relapsing into silence, the two continued to make their way down the seemingly endless hallway until they reached Room 24, which, according to the plaque on the door, was the one they were looking for. Reaching for the doorknob at the same time, they bumped one another, each mumbling an awkward apology. She ended up stepping aside and he ended up opening the heavy door. She whispered "Thanks," as she stepped by, catching his eye for a moment. The moment though, seemed much longer than it actually was. He saw it again, that something in her breathtaking eyes. It made him curious, made him want to know more… Dazed, he shook his head and mumbled to himself "This should be interesting…" before following her into the classroom.


End file.
